1. Field of the Invention
The present invention described herein generally relates to plasma generating apparatuses and, more particularly, inductively coupled plasma generating apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large-area plasma generating apparatuses includes an inductively coupled plasma generating apparatus, a capacitively coupled plasma generating apparatus or a helicon plasma generating apparatus.